Meet Nitzue
by kasama
Summary: THE LONG AWAITED UPDATE! Here it is Anne! You can't kill me! You find out a little bit about Nitzue and she meets Kasama. In the next chapter I'll go in depth about Kasama and Nitzue's past. Rated R for Sexual Content (soon to come) and Language! R/R!
1. The Landing

Alright- well my friend, who created the Nitzue character- was disgusted because she thought I made her character Nitzue, sound like a slut in "Madly in Love." She said that the storyline that we created together- never included her and Trunks being together. (Oops- my bad!) So, she ran around school screaming that I was a disgusting, perverted dope. (Imagine a social crisis like that) Well anyways, she said she'd shut up if I'd right a story about her and her dearest love Gohan. So here it is!

Nitzue- (Nit-Zoo) Look at "Madly in Love" for a description. 

Gohan- (Go-Han) You all know Gohan! 

Kasama- (Kah-Sah-Mah)- See "Madly in Love" for description. 

Trunks- You all know Trunks! Still Future Trunks

Vegita- You ALL know Vegita! Who doesn't? 

Bulma- Yeppers- that's right- Bulma's here! 

AGAIN, BRA DOESN'T EXSIST! TRUNKS IS NOT RELATED TO VEGITA OR BULMA! 

**Chapter 1- The Landing**

Gohan pulled the body out. She wasn't breathing. 

_It's a pity_, he thought. _She's pretty. _

He had found the girl in a ship at the bottom of his lake. Why? He had no clue. 

He dragged the girl onto the bank and carefully looked her over. 

Big breasts- no HUGE breasts, black hair, and pale skin. Her facial features looked familiar. Where had he seen her before? 

Sighing he began to do CPR. 

The girl's eyes fluttered open and she screamed. 

He backed up fast, but not fast enough. The girl blasted him into a nearby tree. 

Cussing, the girl got up. 

She glared at him and then brushed her clothes off. 

"Stupid human, you think you could kiss me?" Her voice sounded like- no, it couldn't be. 

"Human? Who you calling human? I'm a Saiyan!" Gohan exclaimed getting up slowly. _This girl is powerful. _

The girl looked him over. "Saiyan? You? Prove it," the girl said arrogantly. 

Gohan sighed again. "I'm not supposed to, but fine." 

So, Gohan did. His hair turned yellow and stood straight up. Happily, he looked at the girl, but she still did not look impressed. 

"Fine, you're a Saiyan. That doesn't prove anything. I could kill you if I wanted to." 

"Really?" Gohan asked not impressed himself. _Who does this girl think she is? She acts as cocky as Vegita!_

He turned back to normal. 

"Yes and I'm not scared to. Just because you are male doesn't mean you could beat me." The girl darted a little grin at him. 

Gohan raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. 

"Right…" 

The girl did not even react. 

"If you want to fight, we can." She said. 

"Bring it on!" Gohan said and turned Super Saiyan again. 

The girl just stayed normal. 

Gohan couldn't strike her. He couldn't hit a girl who wasn't Super Saiyan when he was. 

He stopped and stood up straight. He was about to say he couldn't fight a girl when the woman punched him in the chest, knocking the wind completely out of him. 

She _was_ strong. 

She kicked him in the stomach, forcing him backwards. Then with another kick and a chopping motion with her hands, she threw him to the ground. 

"Pathetic," she said. "You are weak, even as a Super Saiyan." 

Gohan weeded for air. "I save you and you try to kill me?" 

"I never said I wouldn't and you didn't save me," the girl said defiantly. Now she _really_ sounded like Vegita. 

"I did CPR!" Gohan cried out. "You landed in my lake, I found you and did CPR!" 

"Your lake?" the girl said looking at the water. "That is your lake?" 

"YES!" 

The girl made a little chuckling sound. "How can you own bodies of water? They can't be owned. They're free substances." 

"It's my lake," 

"Right. You saved me? I didn't need saving." 

"You weren't breathing! That means you need saving!" 

The girl stayed quiet. 

Gohan stood up and held out his hand. "I'm Gohan." 

She looked at his hand then at him with an arrogant, but confused look. 

Gohan dropped his hand. 

"What's your name?" he asked straightforwardly. 

"Why?" she said, looking at him disdainfully. 

"Just tell me your name," 

The girl sighed. "Nitzue, my name's Nitzue." 

Gohan smiled in satisfaction. 

"Nice to meet you, Nitzue." 

"I wish I could say the same about you," Nitzue mumbled and then smiled sweetly at Gohan. "I mean-" 

"Oh, forget it!" Gohan threw up his hands and started to walk away from Nitzue. 

"Hey!" Nitzue yelled at him. "Take me somewhere to stay! I'm not sleeping out here!" 

Gohan kept walking. 

"WAIT!" 


	2. Realizations

Chapter 2- Realizations 

Gohan timidly walked into his house. He was lucky Chi-Chi was on vacation and that Goten was with Chi-Chi. He also praised his luck that Goku was dead. 

They would not ever let him bring a strange girl in the house who was barely dressed. 

"Listen Nitzue," Gohan began to say and then realized Nitzue was gone. 

She had sprinted upstairs and was looking for god knows what. 

"Where's my room?" She asked imperiously. 

"Your room?" Gohan asked. 

"Yes my room! You don't expect me to sleep on a couch do you?" She asked. 

"Well, uh…" Gohan just stood there stupidly. 

Nitzue poked her head in Chi-Chi's room. 

She smiled and looked back at Gohan. 

"This will do nicely." 

"You can't have that room!" Gohan finally said- sprinting up the stairs to Chi-Chi's room. 

Nitzue had made herself comfortable in the bed and was nestling in the covers. 

"Why not?" 

"Because it's my moms!" Gohan blurted out. 

"So? I'm a guest. I'm also superior to you." Nitzue pointed out bluntly. 

"But!" Gohan began and then stopped. "Superior to me? How?" 

"I'm a princess, stupid," Nitzue said sounding exactly like- no, there was no way. "Now leave." 

Gohan mumbled something and left the room. 

"And close the door!" Nitzue called after him. 

He did. 

Gohan went to his room and flopped on the bed. He had found a stubborn, mean, sarcastic, demanding, rude, but BEAUTIFUL female in his pond and she was ordering him around and now was SLEEPING in his mother's room. (a/n I forgot! Videl doesn't exist either! Sorry! My bad =p) 

He rolled over- he had better call Trunks. He would want to know about Nitzue. (a/n sorry for all these interruptions! But I need to say I know the age differences between Gohan and Trunks are pretty big and that Goten and Trunks are the good friends- but I needed a reason for Kasama and Nitzue to meet! Help me out here!) 

He picked up his phone and quickly punched in Trunks' number. 

The phone rang, Trunks picked up and Gohan explained what happened. 

"What?" Trunks finally said. "No way! Strange, beautiful women drowning in ponds! You lucky dog!" 

(a/n here I go again! I made Trunks sound like an idiot! Oh well- my friend will be happy) 

Gohan laughed. "Right," 

There was a long pause. 

"Uh, Trunks," Gohan said. "Would you come over?" 

"Why? Are you scared of Nitzue?" Trunks taunted. 

"No!" Gohan said. "I'd just feel better if you were here. It's weird having a girl SLEEPING in your house." 

Trunks laughed. "Alright…" 

There was another long pause. 

"What Trunks?" Gohan asked knowing Trunks wanted to ask a question. 

"Can I bring some people over? Kinda like a party?" 

Gohan sighed. 

"Alright-" 

"Great!" Trunks exclaimed and hung up. 

Gohan left his room to take a quick shower. 

After the shower, he quickly dressed and went to get Nitzue. She couldn't stay locked Chi-Chi's bedroom the whole time. 

When he entered Chi-Chi's room, Nitzue was curled into a little ball on the bed. She looked so soft and sweet looking when she slept. Mesmerized by Nitzue's sleeping form, Gohan walked over and leaned to kiss her on the cheek. Her eyes flickered open and she instantly pulled away, after which she kicked him harshly in the groin. 

She seemed to hiss at him as she sprang of the bed as if she was planning to beat the shit out of Gohan. (a/n ; p) 

He reeled backwards, cursing the whole time. When he finally stopped cursing, he glared at Nitzue. 

"I'm having some friends over, you baca! I didn't want you sleeping during the party!" Gohan spat at her. 

Nitzue looked dignified, "It wouldn't have mattered- I can sleep through anything." With that, Nitzue stalked downstairs. 

Gohan rolled his eyes and followed her with a little smile. She didn't object to his trying to kiss her! 

When Gohan got downstairs, the people had already started to arrive. Trunks, Bulma, Vegita and Kasama had already arrived. Who knew how many more people were destined to come! 

Nitzue was stalking around, every so often glancing at Vegita, then Trunks and then diverting her eyes. 

Vegita was talking to Kasama and Bulma was putting food out while Trunks hoarded the chocolate. 

"It figures," Gohan mumbled and went over to help Bulma. 

"Hi Gohan," Bulma greeted him with a cheery smile. "Here, take the chocolate and hide it. There won't be any left if we let Trunks near it." 

Smiling at Bulma, I took the chocolate and stuffed it in the fridge. Trunks would never find it there. 

Gohan went back out and found Nitzue and Vegita staring at each other. Bulma was next to Vegita and Trunks was just staring at Kasama who was staring at Nitzue. 

It was too quiet, even with the music blaring. 

Finally, Trunks said something. 

"You know, they DO look alike." 

Kasama rolled her eyes and whacked Trunks on the arm. 

"Duh! Don't you see?!" She said and then lowered her voice. "Why do you think Bulma looks so shocked." 

Indeed, Bulma did look disturbed. 

"Vegita?" she asked, her voice shaky. 

"What?" Vegita answered sharply, still staring at Nitzue. 

Gohan had to admit they did look related. 

"Who's she?" Bulma asked. 

Vegita didn't answer. 

Finally, Nitzue spoke up. 

"He's my father, woman!" She said. 

Bulma nearly fainted. 

Trunks looked shocked and Kasama just nodded. Gohan was speechless. 

Vegita looked at the floor. 

"So… does this mean she's a princess?" he asked. 

"Yes it does, brat! This is my daughter, Nitzue… Princess Nitzue," Vegita said, putting a hand on Nitzue's shoulder. (a/n I know sooooo un-Vegita like! But give me a break- I had to write something!) 

Bulma looked as if she were on the verge of tears. 

"But, Vegita, who's the mother?" Bulma asked. 

Vegita didn't answer. 

"She's dead," he finally said and pushed away. 

He looked at Kasama. 

"You," he said pointed to her. "You, brat!" 

"What?" Kasama asked. 

"Guard her," Vegita said nodding towards Nitzue after giving Kasama a "You're-Not-Much-But-You'll-Have-To-Do" look. "And come to Capsule Corp. every day to train." 

After that, Vegita left. 

With a depressed smile, Bulma followed him. 

Trunks winked at Gohan and left, too. 

Kasama stood there dumbstruck until Nitzue snapped in her face. 

"Hey! Kasama! Wake up!" She said. 

Kasama blinked and smiled at Nitzue. 

"I've missed you," she said. 


End file.
